Transcendenterfly God Deboth
, alternatively referred to as the , is the source of the Deboth Army in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Character History Traveling the cosmos to destroy various life forms, Deboth created Chaos and Torin as his heralds, with the latter sent to Earth during the Mesozoic Era. However, Torin betrayed Deboth and assembled the Zyudenryu to face him when he comes to Earth personally. During the fight, Deboth creates Gadoma to aid him before both are mortally wounded by Bragigas's Gigant Cannon. With his heart damaged, with some of his cells scattered across the planet, Deboth's body entered a dormant, plant-like state before Torin seals it away in the Antarctic seabed, where there it came to be known as the Frozen Castle. His thawing is the current objective of the Deboth Army. As revealed in episode 17, as Deboth becomes more and more awake, all of his army shall grow in strength, even as lowly as Zorima. In episode 22, Deboth was awakened when Chaos floods a dam filled with Restoration Water, even though Deboth did not have enough Joy and Anger emotion energy to fully thaw out his heart. In the episode, Torin mentioned that he was in his same Prehistoric Form from when he helped cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. At first, he was just a mindless beast and had the upper hand against the Kyoryugers until Daigo's Brave powering up, as well as Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu, with a brilliant crimson Brave which is scaring him much as Chaos' shocked at him. He was shrunken down to human size by Luckyuro by the command of Chaos after Deboth went after Dogold, Canderrilla, Luckyuro and Aigallon when one of the Knights antagonized Deboth. He was resized back to a giant again to finish the job of destroying Plezuon, thanks to the Knights wreaking only Plezuon Lab. He was soon faced by the determined Kyoryugers as well as the only Zyudenryu still fit for battle (Gabutyra, Plezuon, and Bunpachy), and the Kyoryugers soon formed Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin, and the Dark Species soon found himself on the ropes when his cells started taking mortal damage by the Deboth Cell Destruction Program that was installed in Plezuon. Chaos tried to make him retreat but failed. As a result he was destroyed by Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin's finisher. In Episode 24, Luckyuro (who believed himself and Candelilla to be the only surviving members of Deboth's army after Aigallon blew up) found his way back into the Frozen Castle despite it supposedly having been destroyed. In the next episode, it was revealed that Deboth had survived by transferring his heart into Chaos before he was destroyed, allowing the Castle to be restored. Deboth Forms . - Prehistoric= In episode 22, Deboth was awakened when Chaos floods a dam filled with Restoration Water, even though Deboth did not have enough Joy and Anger emotion energy to fully thaw out his heart. In the episode, Torin mentioned that he was in his same from when he helped cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. - Heart= In Episode 25, it was revealed that Deboth had survived by transferring his heart into Chaos before he was destroyed, allowing the Castle to be restored. - True Form= Deboth will evolve into his true form somewhere within the season. }} Stats *Height: 226 cm (70.6m: giant) *Weight: 184 kg (575t: giant) Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes *His form as the Frozen Castle resembles a Mandrake, especially with how they are often depicted in the occult as a plant with vaguely humanoid appearance particularly with roots resembling limbs. *Deboss' awakening in a prehistoric form mirrors , the leader of the in . *Deboss' location at the South Pole is the second villain base to be located there; the first was the base for Neo Empire Gear of Bioman. *His name is a pun on the term "The Boss". Category:Deboss Army Category:Locations